Sleep-Walking Feline
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress is walking in her sleep and something that she had never expected happens.


**SLEEP-WALKING FELINE**

 **TIGRESS IS WALKING IN SLEEP AND A STRANGE THING HAPPENS.**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP.**

It was a simple night in the Valley of Peace, the moon was shining, and the stars were twinkling. Our warriors were sleeping peacefully after a long, tiring day, filled with intense training.

Master Tigress was in her room, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she got up from her bed with her eyes closed. She walked toward the door and opened it.

Meanwhile, a panda, also known as the Dragon Warrior was also sleeping soundly. "Mmm… dumplings. Mmm… Bean-buns. Mmm… Noodles." He kept speaking in his sleep. BHAM! He fell off his bed. He opened his eyes, still sleepy, "I can't eat more." He then realized that was just a dream. "Oh man! That was a dream!" he said. He stood up and drank a glass of water.

Suddenly, his door opened. He looked beside and saw that Tigress was standing at his door with her eyes closed. "Tigress, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, but she didn't responded. She stepped forward and was about to bump to Po, but he quickly stepped aside and avoided, still confused. "Do you need anything?" He asked again, she didn't respond this time too. Then Po realized she was walking in her sleep. "Are you walking in your sleep?" He asked again, no reply. She just laid on his bed and started snoring. "H-hey! Tigress! You can't sleep here!" he shouted and shook her; she snored louder, scaring Po. Luckily, her snore didn't wake anyone up. "Oh man! Tigress, please wake up! I need to sleep too." He whispered in her ear. No response. Po sighed. "Looks like I don't deserve bed today." Po said and took out a bed-sheet from his cupboard, unfolded it, placed it on the floor and laid on it. He looked at Tigress who was sleeping on his bed, "Good Night, Tigress." He said. She responded with a loud snore. "Thanks." He thanked her. He closed his eyes and fall into sleep.

Next morning, the sunlight landed on her face from the window, she woke up and stretched herself. "Feeling very relaxed." She said and got up. She looked around and saw Po sleeping on the floor. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled, waking him.

"Good morning, Tigress." He said and got up.

She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, with his right arm pinned at his back, and his legs stomped down by her foot. "What are you doing in my room?!" She asked.

Po groaned in pain, "Ahh! Tigress, you're in my room!" He said.

"What?!"

"Yes, looked around." He said. Tigress looked back and saw Po's Furious Five action figures, the proof that it was Po's room. "See."

Tigress let go of Po, she looked around with a worried face. "I- I am sorry, Po. I don't know how I came here."

"Tigress, you came here sleep walking." He told.

"Sleep walking? Oh, now I understand!" she said. "Actually, I had this sleep-walking habit when I was a cub, then Master Shifu gave me a portion that cured it, but looks like this started again. I must ask Shifu to give me that portion again." She explained. Po nodded. "I am sorry I came into your room and took your bed, Po." She apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Po said.

"I'll talk to Shifu about it." She said and left. Po smiled after she left.

"Well, sleeping with Tigress at your side is pretty awesome!" he said sarcastically, something weird was going on in his mind. "Today's night is going to be awesome!"

After training, she talked to Shifu, "Master, there is a problem I have."

"What is it, Tigress?" He asked calmly.

"Master, remember that Sleep-walking habit I had when I was child? I am having it again." She told.

"It started again?"

"Yes, master. I want you to give me that portion again that you gave me that time."

Shifu thought for a sec, "There is a famous doctor, only he knows how to make it, I will ask him." He said.

"Ok, master." She said and bowed.

Shifu talked to that doctor. He told him he'll get that medicine tomorrow's morning.

That night, Po was awake in his room, excited. "Oh man, I can't wait for it! Today I can tell Tigress my true feelings about her!" Po said to himself. "It's almost time, why isn't Tigress here yet?" Just then, the door opened, revealing Tigress standing there with her eyes closed, again. "You came! Come, come Tigress! I am here to welcome you!" Po said. She just stood still. "You are coming or not?" Po asked. She suddenly began jogging in his room, Po also started following her, "Tigress, why are you jogging? I thought you were her to sleep." Po said, jogging with her. Then she stopped and started doing workout and exercises. "That's it Tigress, I didn't expected you working out in your sleep!" Po said; he was also mimicking her workout. She did some exercises, pushups and jumps; even she started weight-lifting by lifting Po! She finally stopped, went to his bed and fell asleep.

"Oh man! Tigress is working out every time!" Po said. "Maybe I should tell her my true feelings now." Nervously and slowly, he went near her, he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of her to make sure she was sleeping. "Oh man! I am a little nervous!" He gained some confidence and said quickly, "I love you, Tigress." He said quickly and turned away. He sighed in relief. "Ah, that's so nice! I will try it again!" He came near her ear, "I love you so much." He said, she didn't even made a move. "I want you to be my best friend!" he said, she responded with a loud snore. Po gasped, "Really?! Please repeat what you said!" He said excitedly. She snored again. "Yay! I will take that as a yes!" Po said dancing.

Now, he was going to do something he thought he could never do. He got on his knees, leaned at her face, pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and soon his lips touched hers; he couldn't believe it, he was KISSING her! He was enjoying the kiss. But then… Tigress opened her eyes when she felt something kissing her, she saw Po! She cleared her throat, Po snapped opened his eyes, Tigress saw him doing this! He broke the kiss and chuckled nervously, "I can explain, Tigress." He said, smiling nervously. She stared at him with an angry expression. "But later!" he said, got on his feet and ran as fast as he could, "Good night, Tigress!"

He left, he ran to his noodle shop, in his room, he jumped on the bed and covered himself with the blanket, shivering.

Tigress was still in that room, she was angry that Po kissed her when she was sleeping, but besides this… she enjoyed it. "That was a pretty good feeling." she said smiling.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Oh man! I can't believe I did that! I hope that wasn't sucking! And sorry, Po was a bit OOC in this :P**

 **And a little you don't know is, Tigress heard every single word Po said about his 'feelings' for her, I don't know how so don't ask me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please click the Review button!**


End file.
